I'm Sorry I am
by dr.really.feels.good
Summary: I shudder at the thought as I continue to walk the chilly streets. I hear a car draw to a halt nearby...' Coarse language.. you have been warned. Please Read and Review. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it character, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Hey guys, long time no talk Hahaha well I got bored and I had this idea for a one shot so I decided to write it, hope you like it : ) and THANKY AMBER FOR EDITING IT :D I love you**

**One Shot**

**I'm Sorry I am.**

It's called that because it's the name of the song that gave me the idea for this story. I'm Sorry I am by Brokencyde.

**Bella's POV**

As I walk along the gloomy, rain soaked streets alone, my thoughts turn to how much I have changed this year. Happiness; it's great to feel again, my confidence is a little higher and I'm a lot wiser than before, but what if I had never moved schools? What would have become of me? I shudder at the thought as I continue to walk the chilly streets. I hear a car draw to a halt nearby...

"Bella Swan!" A deep, angry voice yelled as I heard the car doors open and then close. And that's when I see them.

My world stops, frozen with fear.

_Shit it is Jacob, Leah and their friends. Fuck, fuck, fuck_. I find myself able to move again and start to run. _No, this can't be happening. Why can't they just leave me alone? Oh fuck. _The tears running down my cheeks feel hot as I run through the cold streets.

"Bella!" they call after me, their voice taunting me. I can hear them running after me. I turned into the next street but the ground was wet and I fall to the ground, my knees crashing to the sidewalk. _Come on Bella get up!_ I pull myself up, my knees were bloody and I could feel bruises forming. The thud of their footsteps was getting closer. _Shit._ I pull out my phone.

'RING RING'

_Come on! Pick up_,

'RING RING'

_Please! Oh god! Please pick up_!

'RING...'

"Hello" says a seductive, deep voice. _Oh thank god!_

"Edward!" I sob desperately.

"Bella, honey what wrong?"

"It's them!" I cry, "Help me Edward; they're chasing me, Oh god..." I can't speak. My words become stuck in my throat as tears of fear overtake me. I can hear their footstep closing in on me as I run out of breath.

"Bella, tell me where you are." his voice was urgent

"I'm on Oak Rd. I'm just about to turn down Maple St "

"Okay. I'm leaving now" I hear a car start.

"Edward... please... don't leave me, don't hang up" I blubber

"I'm not going to leave you, just hang on"

"Edward!" I scream.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward!" Bella screams. Her phone goes dead.

"Fuck!" I speed up, disregarding the road laws, my mind focused on Bella. _I'm going to kill those bastards_.

**Bella's POV**

They push me over and I lie there, curled up on the wet ground, raindrops falling gently upon my skin.

"Hello Bella" Jacob says softly, a sinister smile on his dirty little face. He looks me straight in the eyes as he spoke. "Well, well, well. Looky here, it's our old friend Bella Swan"

I look straight into his hard brown eyes; there is nothing that remains in his cold eyes of the boy I used to be best friends with. He is now the only person I will ever truly hate.

"Fuck you Jacob..." I moan angrily "just leave me alone, you sick cunt" His face contorts with anger

"Take that back you whore" he hissed furiously. He kicked me in the side of my head and I my left cheek explode with pain, causing a whole new round of tears to stream down my cheeks. "Let's teach this bitch some respect" he spits, turning back to the others

Jacob and his friends started to violently beat me. It was indescribable. They kick me with all their strength and I start coughing; the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth. Jacob wraps his fingers around my throat and pulls me to my feet. He tightens his grip and I start to cough. I try to draw in a breath but I just sputter. I struggle against him but he is too strong... I can't breathe; I start to claw at his hands trying to pry them off and finally he lets go. I collapse on the ground and pull myself onto my knees. I hunch over coughing and trying to breath.

"What... do... you... want from me?" I manage to choke out the words

I look up and catch the dark eyes of Leah, the backstabbing, lying, fake bitch I had called my best friend. She did all this. Her eyes were filled with shock and confusion but I just glare at her.

I hear the squeal of tyres as a car turns the corner and speeds towards our small group. They all turned to look at the silver car as it pulls to a stop and I look up to see Edward, Jasper, Emmett and a couple of their friends throwing open the car doors.

"Get away from her, Fucktards" Edward shouted aggressively as they run towards us. Edward's group was larger (and tougher) than Jacob's, so they start to back away from me, glaring at my boys. Jasper drops down beside me.

"Sweet Jesus, Bella. We need to get you to a hospital" he said it more to himself than to me. He helped me up and put his arm around me, supporting most of my weight. I heard shouts and I glanced up at the others. Jacob had punched Edward and they had started to fight. _Oh shit_. Jasper half drags me to the car but it even the smallest movement makes it harder to breathe.

"Enough!" booms Emmett. He had a hold of Leah by her hair and I saw her face contort with pain a fear. _I have to stop this... I can't let them hurt her._

"NO! Emmett...please ... don't hurt her" I moan. I try to speak a bit louder, "You can't... just can't... not her" I burst into tears which cause my whole body to ache. _Oh god._

Jasper whispers soothingly in my ear, "Come on Bella".

Emmett throws Leah to the ground and then marches up to Jacob.

"If you so much as look at her again, I swear, it'll be the last fucking thing you ever do." He hissed menacingly.

"Let's go" Edward yells and all the others all help me into his car. I curl up on Edward, his arms protecting me from the world outside.

And that's when the tears come crashing down.


	2. AN Meow

**Meow. **

**Alright guys, one I do not actually like Brokencyde, I just have some of their songs on my itunes cause I did hear their cover of Low and I wanted to hear their other songs and they are pretty crap hahaha but that song did give me the inspiration to write this soo yeahhh...**

**Well guys should or shouldn't I continue? You could find out what happened between Bella, Jacob and Leah why did she move school? , why did they brutally abuse her? It's up to you guys so please tell me if you think I should continue : ) **

**. :D **


End file.
